


【锤基】偏爱

by Eva_Hiddleston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Hiddleston/pseuds/Eva_Hiddleston
Summary: 战后孕期4部曲其2他们都曾狂妄于世间，肆意挥霍无尽的时间，用谎言和虚与委蛇伪装曾经的纯粹，怀一颗荒草无生的心妄图比赛般证明谁都不是缺谁不可，可心的感觉谁能控制，神也不行，偶然的缝隙便半推半就放彼此进心里走了一遭，万物生长间才发觉那人早已被囚于心间，无路可退，无心去退。这种生死相依的羁绊，无关约束与自由，是我看尽你九界风云，放你普照世间，更能陪你乏善可陈终了一生，这样也好，无论过去或是将来，多撑不下去的瞬间都有个怀抱等着自己，然后被温暖的气息包围，至少，还有彼此啊。





	【锤基】偏爱

“陛下。”女官行了屈膝礼，为神王除去披风和肩甲。  
“嗯，神后还在睡？”Thor解下手胄递给女官，扫了眼殿内紧闭的帷幔轻声发问。  
“是，陛下走了以后神后就乏的厉害，吩咐了些事就休息了。”女官恭敬的垂首而立。  
“好，你也去休息吧。”Thor朝女官点点头然后往内殿走。  
走进内殿，Thor能听见书页翻动的摩擦声，还有Loki平和的呼吸，金色的帷幔带着点点闪烁的微粒散发着柔和的光芒，Thor不自觉的勾起嘴角。  
撩起帷幔，Thor就看见Loki赤裸着上身怀里塞着软枕低头看着腿上的古籍。  
“Loki，我以为你在休息。”Thor半跪到床上，把手探进被子里去摸Loki的腿，顺着小腿滑到有些发凉的脚上，用温暖的手掌细致的按摩。  
“嗯，没醒很久。中庭怎么样，你才去了4个小时。”Loki随手把书收进空间袋里，抱着枕头直接侧身躺下，整个人窝成直角懒趴趴的看着Thor。  
Thor皱着眉头说：“轻一点。”然后伸手搂住Loki的腰把人捋正，好好的塞进柔软的织物里“没什么特别的，签署些互通的政治条文什么的，就是你上次看过的那些。”  
“先就保持现状吧，等我有精力了再考虑其他的。”Loki小小的打了个哈气，踢踢被子把脚塞进Thor的手里。  
Thor轻笑了一下手上的动作极为熟练“我给你带了布丁和甜甜圈，晚上可以吃，我们先出去透透气怎么样？”  
“No.”Loki拉起被子把头罩住，闷声闷气的拒绝。  
“Come on，baby”Thor无奈的把被子拉下来，试图哄骗“你已经两天没出过寝宫了，我们就去花园里走一走，金穗子和美人焦都开了，或者去闪电宫看看修缮的进度，想想有没有什么要改动的？”  
“No！”Loki抢不过被子就把脸整个埋进怀里的软枕上，翻身趴在被子上不肯让步。  
“Loki，Loki，不出去就不出去啊”Thor哪敢让小祖宗这么趴着，又不敢用力掰过来，只能轻轻揉着Loki的腰侧柔声认错“翻过来，翻过来Loki，我们不出去了噢。”  
Loki的喘息被埋在柔软的金丝线枕面里，空气细微的摩擦着，不给Thor任何回应，就那么自暴自弃的趴着。Thor摸上Loki紧抱的枕头，想着拉开一点让Loki能呼吸的顺畅些，手上一用力枕头被往下拽了一点，Loki瞬间发出一声隐*忍的闷*哼。Thor一惊，也顾不得什么揽起Loki的肩膀就把人翻过来抱进怀里。  
Thor这才发现Loki翠色的眸子湿润润的，鼻头被闷的发红，下唇颤抖着，手指攥着枕边指肚压的发白，Thor一瞬间慌了神，下意识托住Loki的后颈：“Loki，怎么了，亲爱的？等，等我一下，我去叫医官。”  
“不要，哥哥”Loki拉住Thor的衣襟，抽抽鼻子，眼神躲闪“不要叫医官，我没事。”  
“Loki，听着，无论是九界、阿斯加德、甚至是我们的孩子，在我眼里都没有你重要，我可以舍弃一切但我要你好好的，我爱我们的孩子，但如果需要我做选择，我会毫不犹豫的选择你，所以Loki，告诉我到底怎么了，让我跟你一起承担。”Thor的声音有些颤抖却透着庄严的决绝。  
“宝宝很好，是我”Loki闭上了眼睛，泪水顺着眼角滑到鬓发里，叹了口气侧身环住Thor的腰，脸上飞起一抹红晕“我…胸口疼。”  
Thor一愣，没太理解Loki的意思，下意识就往Loki身前的枕头上摸：“是旧伤吗？找医官看看吧，或者……”  
“你蠢死吧！”Loki腾的一下支起身子，眼角是没干的泪滴，脸上红了一片，咬着嘴唇把怀里的枕头摔在Thor的脸上。  
Thor被打的一懵，回过神来视线碰到Loki赤*裸的上身，好像，是有点不一样了。奶白色的胸*脯似乎胀大了些，Thor前几天还以为是Loki胖了，现在一看才发现连嫩红色的乳晕都大了一圈，未经触碰的乳*头翘翘的立着，乳*尖的颜色颇深，像是每次被疼爱过后渗着血丝般的艳红。Thor瞬间反应过来了，医官曾经说过Loki有产奶的能力，但他一直以为会等到孩子降生以后，没想到，竟然！  
看着Thor一副傻掉的蠢样，Loki简直想一刀捅死他，都是这个蠢货，搞得他现在连衣服都没法穿，再柔软的丝绸都摩擦的他想哭，胸口涨的发疼，乳*尖没有一刻是不肿立的，罪魁祸首竟然还有心跟他这傻愣着，就不能……帮帮忙嘛！  
Thor看着Loki又羞又愤的小模样忍不住动了动喉结，抬手轻轻按压Loki软白的胸*口，果然有一团硬核，Loki疼的抽气，咬着嘴唇不出声。Thor扶住Loki的后颈探身去吻Loki，两唇斯磨间把Loki放平在床上，自己也卡在Loki的两腿间，然后小心翼翼的支起上身避免压着Loki肿痛的胸口。  
Thor微微抬起头，纠缠在一起的嘴唇发出的轻微气声爆裂在暧昧的空气里“还记得孕期指导课吗？”Loki还在微盍着双眼半张着闪着水光的嘴唇缓着气，有点迷离的看着身上的神王，Thor被他无辜的小模样抓的心痒，忍不住低头去蹭Loki小巧的鼻尖，引得Loki一声哼咛。  
Loki孕期本就敏感，欲望时常压制不住，一个吻过后身下就有些发湿，股间有丝绸明显的摩擦感，身上人炙热的如同一团火，正面煎烤着他的身心，又如同一场甘霖，蓄意勃发的给他一场丰盈的滋润。YIN茎半硬着，有一下没一下的戳着身上人的衣物，不得解脱的快感似有似无，Loki没什么理智去思考Thor的话，挺身就往Thor的身上蹭，奈何小腹的隆起有些碍事，总是不得痛快。  
Thor对Loki的动作有些无奈，圆鼓的肚子轻轻的撞在他身上让他不住的担心，Loki却毫无自知的持续诱惑，这让许久不得彻底释放的Thor有些难以自持。Thor向下探手握住小Loki，隔着丝绸上下摩擦，叼住Loki红的要滴血的耳垂拉扯，满意的听见Loki一声声不加压抑的Jiao喘。  
“Baby，记得医官怎么说的吗？”Thor坏心的攥住小Loki，说话的热气全喷洒在Loki的耳蜗里。  
“什…啊！Thor！“Loki努力侧头躲着，却露出了大片敏*感的皮肤给Thor吮吸，下体被攥着没法抽动让Loki不爽的扭动。  
”想一想，关于这个。“Thor沿着脖颈一路向下，伸处舌尖轻轻挑了下肿胀的乳尖。  
”啊！Thor！“Loki被这一下不轻不重的舔弄刺激的一阵颤栗，一种别样的灼热痛感伴着酸麻的快感直冲下体，Loki能感受到自己的YIN茎在Thor的手里涨了一圈“别…求你了，Bro，我疼…”  
一声“我疼”，尾音勾的Thor心都化了，狂热的深吻铺天盖地的压倒Loki的感官，几声委屈的嘤咛溢出两人纠缠的唇间。Thor勾着Loki的小舌，吮吸的Loki舌根发麻，津*液顺着闭合不上的嘴角挂在下巴上，亮晶晶的和眼角一样惹人怜爱。  
“Brother，我难受，帮，帮帮我…”Loki的胸口本就又涨又疼，几番动作下来情动起来乳尖都开始发痒，带着r ǔ晕都有种发烫的感觉，煎熬的他像一下下被猫抓了心一样，身下的水早就收不住，随着微小的动作都能清晰的感受到温热滑腻的液体顺着股*间淌下去，忍不住张着湿漉漉的眼睛去求身上人给个痛快。  
Thor拢住Loki的左腿搭在自己的跨上，手掌覆在翘起的臀*肉上用力揉捏，受*孕后Loki身上的很多线条都变得更柔软温和，腰腹部为了更好的承孕增加了一层脂肪，使得紧翘的臀*肉丰满膨胀，指头捏进去就可以戳出小小的肉窝。Thor的手指顺着Loki臀部的曲线滑到被汁水浸透的股缝，浅浅的戳弄柔软的穴口，Loki一声声压低的喘息，YIN茎湿哒哒地勃动着，底下猩红的小口带着松软的肠道张张合合，企图把Thor的指节吞的更深。Thor不满的用拇指揉了揉龟头上的马眼，刺激的Loki一声尖叫：“不要心急Loki.”  
“呜…Th…Thor”Loki勾紧左腿，用力向上顶跨，企图收获更多的安慰却被肚子挡了更正着，咬着下唇无计可施的又要流眼泪。  
“啧，别哭了Loki，求你了。”Thor微微叹息了下，俯身吻在Loki的眼睛上，柔声的安慰，再让Loki哭下去他就要受不了那种心被揪起来的疼痛感了。  
Loki抽抽搭搭的哽咽着，被Thor小心翼翼的抱起来翻到四肢着地，肚子的下坠感让他不自觉的扶上去，Thor立刻抽了几个柔软的抱枕垫在Loki身下。Loki觉得自己现在就想等待交*配的雌兽，明明肚子里还揣着崽子还要塌着腰求着人进入，头低垂着，说不出是紧张还是羞耻让血流往上涌的厉害，混着喘息的红晕让Loki的皮肤都泛着诱人的粉红色。  
Thor安抚的吻了吻Loki好看的腰窝，雪白的臀瓣间那个红色的小穴就吐出了一股汁水，滴滴答答的落在Thor的皮肤上，勾的Thor毫不犹豫的探身用舌尖舔开Loki潮湿的后穴。  
“啊！”Loki瞬间绷紧了背肌，肩胛凸起的厉害支着那片泛着红色的皮肤，像是瞬间被剧烈的感官刺激扯得支离破碎一样，拉长的呻吟混着哽咽断断续续的停不下来。  
Thor将整个脸埋在了Loki股缝间，双手用力分开肉瓣打开猩红的穴口，孕期的Loki尝起来是甜的，带着点儿咸湿的性香，各种味道集中在舌尖像烟花一样爆炸。他舔不到很里面，只能插入一小段，但这已经足够了，Loki扭动着身体把自己的穴*口往他嘴里送，发出不成调的破碎叫声，就像在煎锅上慢慢融化的黄油。阿斯加德普照的金光穿过层层叠叠的帷幔洒在交合的神祗身上，Loki的皮肤闪出透明般的淡粉色，黑色的发丝散乱的在光线里飘摇，做着最淫*靡的性事却令人嗔目的纯粹美妙。  
Thor的舌尖钻进缝隙之间舔着肉壁，又用粗大的手指缓缓进到最深，中指轻柔的按压着凸起的前列腺，在Loki受不了地抖动着身体渗出交合液的时候温柔地舔着他的囊*袋和YIN茎，然后再次缓慢地推进，挤压着将Loki送上一波新的高*潮。  
几次下来Loki就开始剧烈的颤抖，手指紧紧的绞在织物里，喉咙里滚出一声声的尖叫，Thor觉得时间差不多了，俯身把一只手臂从Loki腋下穿过去，把Loki的上身支起来，扶着自己硬的发疼的物件劈开柔软的肠*道，直直的整根没入，一股高温的汁液伴随着抽搐的肠壁浇在Thor的YIN茎上，Loki扶着肚子，在被完全进入的瞬间高扬着头到达了快感的顶峰，眼前的白光遮住了视线内的所有事物，光亮的臀*瓣不自觉的不断加紧，Thor也被夹的不停喘着气。  
Loki微微调整了下姿势，整个靠在Thor的胸前，默默等着这波汹涌的快*感退下去，他能感受到体内还含着个隐忍的大家伙，老老实实的不敢挪动生怕一不小心被就地正法。Thor感受到Loki的气息趋于平稳，觉得时机差不多了，探手过去在Loki胸部的边缘慢慢滑动，贴着Loki的耳垂呵着热气柔声哄着：“Loki，医官说过，涨奶会很疼，如果不通开r ǔ腺的话，会更难受。我帮你揉开，你不许躲，别伤着。”  
Loki被这几股热气撩的后脊发麻，本就泡在高*潮里的思维死的更彻底，乖乖的一手搂着肚子，一手被Thor引着按住身前升起来的神力障，Thor悄悄的把Loki的手用神力箍在屏障上，两手都探上Loki胸部的边缘，Loki一脸迷茫的侧头用嘴唇碰了碰Thor的侧脸，Thor狠了狠心两手握住凸起的乳缘加力向上推压，Loki几乎是一瞬间爆发出嘶哑的尖叫，挣扎的想挣脱压制，连哭叫都变得尖利惨凄：“疼！啊！啊！…呜…疼！”  
“忍忍，忍忍Loki，很快。”Thor心疼的厉害，自己的喉咙都涌起酸楚。两手停住动作，提起跨试探的小幅度抽插，蹭着Loki的前列****腺轻柔的摩擦，Loki被这波痛感直接拽出了高*潮的余韵，两胸仿佛被刺穿一样剧烈的疼痛，r ǔ尖却酥麻的厉害，身下被插的两腿发抖，腰眼酸软不住的往下坠，又被托着往上颠，这种舒缓的性***爱混着不断削弱的疼痛感刺激着Loki的神经，泪腺止不住的分泌泪水，婉转的呻吟逐渐取代了哭声。  
“我轻一点，你忍一下，乖啊。”Thor的吻落在Loki的脖颈上，身下加大了冲撞的力道，他能感受到Loki僵硬了一下肌肉绷了起来。Thor尽量轻柔的把Loki胸前的两团向中间推挤，Loki把头靠在支起的手臂上，低低的抽着气，几声绷不住的抽泣砸的Thor眼角发湿，Loki刚立起来的阴茎也吐着水惨兮兮的软了些，Thor能感受到Loki胸口的硬核开始有会软的趋势，乳头涨的更大，一点点白色的膏体溢在表面，所以也不敢等Loki缓过劲来，压紧了两人的跨，狠狠cao到了最深处。Loki整个人就是一缩，Thor在下一刻，两手牢牢握住他胸口。对着一边r ǔ尖又揉又拉不说，还用手揉着那微微隆起的r ǔ肉！  
“不要！”Loki疼的脸色发白，声音里都是变调了的哭腔。  
Thor不敢松劲，就靠着这波快感去抵Loki的疼，于是cao进Loki穴里的阴茎几乎是压着前列****腺摩擦，龟头刚刚撤下一点就继续往上磨上去，这样的方式Thor几乎是不好受的，被热烈的肠壁吮吸着却难以满足，还要不停压制着自己冲撞的欲望，Thor摒着息努力把注意力集中在Loki的反应上，期盼着快点结束，再让Loki疼下去，Thor就要先崩溃了。  
跟方才还有几分保留不同，Loki觉得这次真的是简直想要将他cao穿似的，像是回到了几个月前那些疯狂的性爱。淫*靡的水声伴随着肉体撞击的声音，又急又响，腿间早就湿的不象样子，穴口被cao的发麻，艳红的穴肉小幅度的随着抽**插翻动，生殖***腔颤抖着张开了小口，能清晰的感觉到一股股汁水喷出腔体。  
被再次大力冲撞的同时，Loki仰着脖子无声的尖叫，高潮来的迅猛无比。胸口的疼痛，跟高潮后被cao 开的快感交织着，阴茎射出的精液有些稀薄，高潮后的情***潮混着Thor连续不懂的冲撞让Loki头重脚轻的向下滑，Thor解了法障，扶着Loki的腰把他放躺，Loki脸上都是泪水潮红一片眉头紧蹙着，眼眸里还充满了高***潮后的迷乱，Thor拉起Loki的腿，露出小口小口吐着chao **吹的白浊的小嘴，穴**口还没能完全恢复的闭合状态，臀肉被撞出一圈的红印，Thor咽了一下，扶着下身又一次的埋进去，Loki无力的推拒了一下就被铺天盖地的快***感又一次推到的浪尖上，Thor想着之前医官说过的话，眼中光芒炙热，低头吮住了一边r ǔ头，大力吮吸着。  
Loki被快感和胀痛夹击着，额头上都是汗水。  
“啊！要……”Loki迷乱的呻吟着，感觉到像是有什幺东西要破体而出，却又不知道是什么。  
Thor加快了速度，Loki本就没缓过来，半软的YIN茎硬生生的由挤出几滴液体，Thor在最后关头，更是对着他的乳尖重重的一吸。那张开的r ǔ孔里，就似乎有什幺东西，瞬间倾泻了出来。穴里冲撞的精***液烫的Loki整个大脑都空白了，压垮意志的快**感之下，一切外物似乎都不存在了，他如坠云端，整个人轻飘的像是能飞起来。等到神智终于开始回归脑海之后，Loki才感觉到Thor似乎是从自己乳头里，吮吸出了什幺东西。  
难以言喻的舒服感觉席卷全身，Loki只觉得自己似乎连魂都要被吸走。他甚至能感觉到Thor吞咽的动作。Loki眨了眨眼睛，低头往自己胸口看去。就瞧见那只没被含住的，被Thor用手玩弄着的红艳艳的r ǔ尖上，微张的r ǔ孔里，正有乳白色的汁水，缓缓地渗出来，Loki神色怔怔的看着那渗出的白色汁水变成个小水珠，从r ǔ尖上滚了下来，落在微微隆起的乳肉上。  
Thor就这么……喝了！  
Thor眼瞧着那滴r ǔ汁要顺着乳肉往下滑，当即就松开了嘴里的乳头，凑过去将点渗出来的乳汁舔了个干净。然后就顺势含住了那渗着r ǔ汁红艳r ǔ头，又是狠狠一吸。  
“啊……”  
这次的感觉，比刚才在高***潮里被吸的感觉要明显的多。Loki被这陌生的快感弄的不知所措，后***穴都急急收缩着，收不住的精****液顺着腿根流的不停。虽然他早就知道会有这么一天，但当这个时候真的来了，还是在这种情况下，Loki一时间也有些无法接受，侧头不去看Thor，眼睛一闭，凉凉的泪水就划过滚烫的皮肤落进了鬓发里。  
“怎么了？难受吗？我去叫医官好不好？”Thor意识到Loki的情绪变化，慌忙把人抱进怀里擦着眼泪。  
Loki紧紧抱着Thor的手臂，眼泪控制不住的往下流，不是痛苦也说不出为什么，就是让他觉得不甚真实，甚至让他回想起掉进黑洞里经历的撕裂，还有那些充斥着血腥和孤独的日子。  
Thor小心的拍着Loki的后背，不时的亲吻Loki的发顶，等待着他的小家伙慢慢平静。  
“我们能做好这个是吧？”Loki把Thor的手拉到自己的肚子上，鼻音还有些重“我是说，做好父亲。”  
“当然，他会是九界最幸福的孩子。”Thor看着泪眼朦胧的Loki神色躲闪、委委屈屈的肿着胸口挺着凸起的肚子突然有种说不出道不明的满足感，这个和他相爱相杀扬言不死不休互相折磨千年的谎言之神就这么躺在他身下，为他孕育子嗣，为他承担那份曾经避之不及的羞耻，同他过乏善可陈的生活，一股酸涩的幸福感涌上心头。  
Loki透过兄长那双汹涌着万般情绪的双眼里清晰的窥探到兄长的脆弱：“Hei，brother，I‘m fine.Take it easy.”Loki抬起手搭在Thor的肩上，手指轻轻在脖颈和脊骨上滑动，微凉的指尖感受到身上人肌肉的线条，莫名的满足。  
Loki想，他们都曾狂妄于世间，肆意挥霍无尽的时间，用谎言和虚与委蛇伪装曾经的纯粹，怀一颗荒草无生的心妄图比赛般证明谁都不是缺谁不可，可心的感觉谁能控制，神也不行，偶然的缝隙便半推半就放彼此进心里走了一遭，万物生长间才发觉那人早已被囚于心间，无路可退，无心去退。这种生死相依的羁绊，无关约束与自由，是我看尽你九界风云，放你普照世间，更能陪你乏善可陈终了一生，这样也好，无论过去或是将来，多撑不下去的瞬间都有个怀抱等着自己，然后被温暖的气息包围，至少，还有彼此啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，期待评论哦


End file.
